The Spirit of Battle: X&Y Saga
by AceGamerTaco
Summary: An 18 yr old boy named Vince is on an adventure with his neighbor of five years, Cora. Along the way they will encounter many foes, and journey across the land. In the shadows, however, an evil company looks for dominance over all things human and Pokemon alike. Will Vince be able to find out who this mysterious group is and if he does will he be too late to do anything?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way shape or form, that's Nintendo and Game Freak. (I do own my OC's though.) _

**AGT: In previous years, an upstart business known to the world as Vander Company has improved the world of Pokémon in various ways; the main thing being a new device called a PokéBracer that can store up to 12 Pokémon at one time. However, very little is known about the company and the odd thing is, they have never so much as hired one person. **

**Our Story begins, in the quiet home of Vincent Watanabe, in Little Root Town…**

"WAKE UP!" Shouted Mrs. Watanabe, to her adolescent son, who was asleep with the blanket over his head. Vince stirred a little, but then his mother threw off the covers and just like that, he was wide awake.

"C'mon mom, just ten more minutes." He whined.

"Vincent Watanabe, if you sleep any longer you'll be too late to register for your Trainer's License!" his mother yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." He pouted.

Vince got dressed in his usual outfit, which consisted of, black jeans with rips in the front, a dark orange short-sleeve shirt with the outline of a Blaziken, a black vest with a silver V on the left breast, green and black sneakers, and a pair of grey goggles that rested on his jet black hair. After he got dressed, he ran downstairs, grabbed some toast, and headed out the door for the lab of Professor Birch.

However, his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go to his neighbor, Cora's house. As he knocked on the door, the voice of a middle-aged woman answered. "Come on in, Vince, I believe your friend is upstairs." Said with a smile. Vince Climbed up the stairs and noticed that the door on the right, at the end of the hall, was slightly cracked. Being the eavesdropper that he is, Vince looked thought the crack to see a beautiful, Violet-haired girl, getting dressed. Upon seeing this, he stifled a nose-bleed and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second mom, I'm getting dressed; I know that I have to register today, but I want to look nice for…the day." She said hurriedly.

"Umm….actually, It's Vince." He stated.

"Don't you know it's rude to look at a girl while she's changing!?" She huffed.

"I was just coming to get you so you wouldn't be late. I know how you like to take your time getting ready, but today is the most important day of our lives." Vince replied.

"Hold your horses; you're not exactly the epitome of being on time either, mister." She argued.

"Just come on Cora, we're almost late as it is." Said Vince waiting behind the door.

A couple of minutes later, a beautiful girl with violet hair stepped out of her room to greet Vince. She was a few inches shorter than Vince and had the most stunning, grey-blue eyes. She was in her signature outfit, a blue, short-sleeve shirt with the words THE RHYDONS on it, faded navy blue jeans, and red sneakers, with a sword on her back.

"You ready to go?" she said.

"I've been ready." Vince moaned. Almost immediately, she took the sword off of her back and hit Vince in the head with the hilt.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" he said rubbing his enlarged melon.

"For being an ass." Cora said smugly.

After their small altercation, they went downstairs, told Mrs. Akiyama goodbye, and headed for the lab.

They reached the lab and headed inside, once inside, the lady at the front office asked what business they were here on.

"We're here to register for our Trainer's Licenses." They said in unison.

"Alright, just take these two forms and fill them out over there." She pointed to the waiting area on the right. "After you're done bring them here for processing and the professor will be with you shortly." The lab assistant stated.

They took the forms and filled out the information needed, then handed them in to the assistant. Five minutes went by and then they saw another assistant come out of the doors in the back.

"Come with me." He said "Professor Birch would like to see the both of you."

As they walked through the lab, they saw many research projects, tests, and even a few Pokémon.

Once they reached the back room, the professor swiveled out of his chair and spoke up.

"Hello! Might I ask why you two are here?" he exclaimed.

"Well, you see sir, my friend and I..." Vince stated to say but was cut off by the professor.

"Wanted to come here and ask me for a Pokédex and a Pokémon to start your very own journey with?" the professor stated.

"Actually, yes, that's the whole reason we came here today." Cora said shyly.

"Well now, why should I give you two a Pokémon? You've already shown to be quite late to things of great importance." Professor Birch said sternly.

"Well, umm…" Vince began to say as he bit his lip in thought.

"I'm just messing with you two!" he said as he laughed maniacally. "Of course I'll give you two a Pokémon; after living in this town for years, I've seen you two grow up and love and care for Pokémon that weren't even your own."

"Really!" both trainers shouted with glee.

"Yep, for reals. Now the only thing left to decide is which Pokémon would you like?" said the professor with a grin.

As the teenagers began to rack their brains, the professor hit a button and a big glass case that housed fifteen Pokéballs rose out of the lab floor and opened.

"Whoa…umm professor, I thought that we could only choose between three Pokémon?" Cora asked wide-eyed.

"Well, you see my dear Cora, back in my day that was exactly the case; but, nowadays, trainers want to go from region to region to test their strength and courage and the bond that they share with their Pokémon. To adhere to demand, all researchers must now give their pupils a selection between all starters from all known regions. With that being said, you can choose the starters from Kanto all the way to Unova, now decide." Said the now-out-of-breath professor. "_I need to work on those speeches." _he thought.

Vince instantly ran up to the table and hovered his hand over the Pokéballs, when his hand was over a warm one; he went back two rows, picked up the Pokéball and chucked it at the ground, and out popped a lively Torchic.

"Ahhh…, so you've chosen the chicken." Professor Birch stated.

"Hey, you take that back!" said Vince.

"Calm down, young one, I was just trying to get a rise out of you." The professor chuckled.

The Torchic didn't take too kindly to the insult and torched the professor's pant leg. Upon seeing the professor smack at his leg to extinguish the flame, the Torchic let out a small sound that resembled a snicker.

"Aha, I think I'll call you Flint, you like that buddy?" Vince asked the Torchic. Almost instantly the Torchic started to rub his little head on Vince's leg. "I'll take that as a yes." Vince said.

In all the antics that were going down, nobody seemed to notice Cora walk up to the glass and pick up a Pokéball. When the guys looked back at her she had already sent out the Pokémon sleeping within, a tiny blue penguin.

"Nice, it's a Piplup!" Vince yelled, waking the sleeping Pokémon. Almost instinctively, the Piplup shook off the sleepiness, and hit Vince in the head pretty hard.

"Ouch, what was that for!?" Vince asked.

"….." said Piplup. (This was probably something like, "For being an ass and waking me up!")

"Damn, I wish I could understand it." He said while rubbing the bump on his head.

"There's an app for that!" said the Professor, giggling ferociously.

"Professor now is not the time for jokes." Said Cora sternly.

"No, I'm speaking the truth; there really is an app for that. It's on this new device that the Vander Company released earlier this month." Said professor Birch, as he motioned over to the other part of the lab. "It really is a pretty amazing gadget, if I do say so myself. But anyways, onto the device; it's called a PokéBracer, it allows the storage of all the items you buy and find and brings them into tangible space from cyber space. It also allows the storage of up to twelve Pokémon, so you can essentially have three teams at any one time, pretty nifty huh?" said the professor, sure of himself.

"So we can have a team for any kind of situation we come across? That's amazing!" Cora remarked.

"Well, there is one down side to the PokéBracer; before you have any battle or go into any tournament, you can select which team you want with you and it will switch them out instantaneously, however, once a battle or tournament begins, it's aggro feature kicks in." the professor stated.

"What's an aggro feature?" Vince asked.

"It's a feature that, once enabled, locks the current Pokémon team you have and the ones in storage, it hurts them in no way whatsoever, but you cannot change them out while the feature is activated. There should be no problem, as long as you prepare yourself beforehand." Said the professor. "So which color would you like yours in?" he asked.

"You mean we actually get to have one, for keeps?" asked Vince, gazing lovingly at the PokéBracer.

"Of course you do." Said the professor heartily

"Can I have one in black and green?" asked Vince.

"Yup, let me just put it over here on the 3-D printer and it should be done in a jiffy." Said the professor.

"Well, if that's the case, I want one in black and blue." Cora replied.

A few minutes later the professor came back over to the teenagers and handed them their PokéBracers as well as their very own Pokédex.

"Now I want you two to make sure you don't do anything to damage either one of the things I just gave you, they cost an arm and leg to get." sighed the professor. " Alas, I have faith in you two though, now go and explore the world of Pokémon, learns its secrets, solve its mysteries, and above all else treat all Pokémon you come across with kindness, as long as you do that then I can allow you to keep the PokéBracer and the Pokédex. So what do you say guys?" asked the professor.

"I think I can do that." Replied Vince with a smile.

"I also think I can do that, but professor, what about bad Pokémon? "Asked Cora nervously.

"There is no such a thing as a bad Pokémon, my dear Cora; remember, Pokémon may do bad things, but there is no inherently bad Pokémon, they all have their reasons for the thing they do, but it up to trainers such as yourselves to find these reasons and help them." Said the professor all of a sudden with a shining light on him.

"I thought the rangers were supposed to help out Pokémon." Said Vince flatly.

Then the light flashed away from the professor as he smashed his fist into the top of Vince's head. "Brat." Seethed the professor through clenched teeth.

"What was that for?" asked Vince as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"For being an ass." Said the professor rubbing his now-sore hand.

"By the way, what did you name your Piplup Cora?" Vince asked.

"His name is Neptune." She said with a smile.

"Excellent choice of name Cora, the Piplup line is famous for wanting to be important, so a name like Neptune makes it feel confident in himself." Replied the professor.

_At the Front of the lab_

"Well, we should be hitting the old, dusty trail professor; I'll call you when we get to Petalburg City." Said Vince as he and Cora waved goodbye to the odd professor.

"There's an app for that too!" he shouted back at them as he waved goodbye.

"Boy that professor sure is a loon." Sighed Vince. He was too busy looking into the distance as a rouge blade handle came up and smashed down on his head.

"Ouch! What the hell Cora!" Vince whined as he rubbed his ever-larger-growing head.

"For being an ass." She stated smugly.

"Well, I suppose we should tell our parents goodbye then." Said Vince, still rubbing the knot on his noggin.

"Okay, so should we meet up in thirty minutes?" she asked.

"Thirty minutes is plenty of time." Said Vince smiling. "Catch ya then."

_Thirty minutes later_

"Mom, you can let go of me now, you've been holding me for ten minutes." Said Vince, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I just don't want my little champion to leave the nest yet." Mrs. Watanabe pouted.

"Mom, I'm eighteen years old now, I think I can look out for myself now." Vince complained.

"Okay, but before you go take this." She said, handing him a thirty-five pound backpack.

"Arceus mom, what the hell did you put in here that can't fit in the PokéBracer?" asked Vince.

"well there's five changes of clothing in there so when your clothes get dirty you can wash them, there's a bike for when you might need one and there's fifty meals in there so you don't go hungry if you get lost." Smiled Mrs. Watanabe. "Oh, and here's something your father left you, it's an HM case that has all the HM's he ever got on his travels, he said to give this to you when the time was right."

"Well, next time you here from dad tell him I said thanks!" said Vince ecstatically. "I should be heading on to Petalburg City now mom, I'll call you later." Vince said.

"Goodbye Vincent, I wish you the best of luck in all you do." Said Mrs. Watanabe to her son.

Vince met up with Cora near the entrance to route 101.

"Hey Cora, how come you always have your sword with you? Ever since we met, you carry it around like your life depends on it."asked Vince.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it right now." she shuddered.

"Oh, okay then, I guess I'll ask you some other time." Vince said to Cora. "On another subject, I suppose it's about that time, wouldn't ya say Cora?" Vince said.

"The moment we've been waiting our entire lives for." She said solemnly.

"Well, let's hit it!" Vince yelled encouragingly as they headed towards Oldale town to the north.

**A/N: And…done! So what do you guys think? I'm very open to all types of criticism, its how I plan on making the story better. If I missed anything, please let me know and I'll go back and try to change it. Oh and if the title seems a little misleading, don't worry I'll get to that in the next chapter.**

**~ AceGamerTaco**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**AGT: Last chapter, Vince and Cora registered to get their Trainer's License's, got their very first Pokemon, and received a Pokedex and PokeBracer from Professor Birch. We left our protagonists as they were about to head on out to Oldale Town.**

On their way through route 101, Cora and Vince decide to stop and rest close to town to better look at their newly acquired PokeBracers and Pokemon.

"Come on out, Flint!" shouted Vince as Cora did the same with Neptune. They pulled out their Pokedexes to analyze their partners and were a tad shocked at what the Pokedex told them.

Vince was the first to scan his Pokemon and was surprised that the device actually spoke to him.

*_Torchic, the chick Pokemon; It has a perpetual flame inside that never goes out and it can shoot out fire at about two thousand degrees Fahrenheit. It also hates to be called a chicken and will attempt to battle anything that says so. Known moves are as follows:_ _Flame Charge_,_ Aerial Ace, Sand Attack, and Screech._ _Ability: Fire Starter, when angered, will gain exceptional control over its fire attacks and raises damage done with fire-type moves by 3x. Hidden Ability: Need Upgrade…*_

"Wow_! _Flint, you really are a hothead! Remind me to never get youpissed off." Vince said, chuckling. The Torchic responded with a snicker of his own and a nod of his head, as if to say "_Damn Right!"_

"Hey, Cora didn't the professor say something about an app that lets us talk to our Pokemon?" Vince asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually yeah, he said it was on our PokeBracer, if I remember correctly." She stated as she began searching through the menus of the glistening device. After a couple of swipes on the touch screen, she came to it, The PokeTranslator app, however, she sighed in disbelief at what she saw next to it.

"Of course, this stupid app costs like two thousand in prize money." She whined.

"Well, then that just means that we'll have to battle, something I've been itching to do since this morning." Vince exclaimed.

"Let me record Neptune in my Pokedex first, I wanna see what he can do." She grinned as she pulled out the Pokedex and commenced to analyze her Piplup.

*_Piplup, the penguin Pokemon, a very proud Pokemon, it does not like to be taken care of in anyway whatsoever. In the wild, it is a very lonesome creature that prefers to be by itself, making it quite difficult to raise. Known moves are as follows: Aqua Jet, Peck, Steel Wing, and Bubblebeam. Ability: Defiant, when the Pokemon's stats are lowered in any way, its attack stat is raised two stages. Hidden Ability: Need upgrade…* _

"Well it seems like have a little powerhouse of water on my team." She said, giddy with excitement. Afterwards she picked up Neptune, gave him a warm hug and asked, "Are you ready to go kick some asses today?"

The Piplup responded by beating its wing on its chest, as if to say, "Bring it on!"

So the group wandered farther into route 101 and eventually found a trainer, about 2 years their junior and Vince challenged him to a battle. Both trainers went to their positions across from one another, as is standard in a battle and then tossed their Pokeballs on the ground releasing Flint and a small brown creature with zigzag patterns on its fur.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" said the younger trainer.

"Let's go, Flint!" yelled Vince.

The two Pokemon were sizing each other up before their trainers called out their first command, but the Zigzagoon seemed to walk kind of funny and Vince stared at it for a second; wondering if it was hurt prior to the battle, Vince dropped his guard for a moment and the novice trainer took his chance to strike.

"Zigzagoon, use headbutt!" the trainer screeched. The creature then proceeded to run full speed at Flint, but it kept moving back and forth in a zigzag type pattern. It hit Flint in the left wing, causing some pretty bad damage.

"C'mon Flint, use sand attack!" cried Vince. Upon hearing this, Flint started to kick up a massive dust cloud and used his wings to bat the cloud right into the furry creature. The Zigzagoon took a few steps back, its accuracy now lowered by the dust cloud. Taking this opportunity, Vince called out to his Torchic, "Flint, use screech and then follow it up with a Flame Charge to end it!"

The small, flightless, chicken then proceeded to emit an earsplitting "CAWWW!" This made the Zigzagoon attempt to bury his head in the sand near his feet. When the screech attack ended, the trainer told his Zigzagoon to use a tackle attack, but the moment he raised his head back up he got slammed into by a powerful Flame Charge and was knocked out cold.

"Nice battle there, kid, I wasn't expecting that Zigzagoon to run the way it did." Laughed Vince, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks man, that Torchic of yours is pretty tough though." Sighed the young trainer.

"You'll do better next time little dude." Said Vince as the trainer handed him 550 in Prize Money.

They continued walking through the route and came to Oldale town, the first town with a store and Pokemon Center in the Hoenn region. Vince took his Torchic to the Pokemon Center and got him healed from the battle earlier and then asked Cora if she wanted to go to the next route for some more training.

"I think, I'll go to the PokeMart and get us some supplies first." She said. The two of them went into the PokeMart and bought a bunch of items that would be needed if they were to head out into the wild. The list of items consisted of: five potions, three paralyze heals, three awakenings, and five Pokeballs each.

"Jeez, Cora, where did you get the prize money for all of that." Asked Vince, astounded.

"Well my mom used to be a trainer back in the day so she gave me some prize money and a few items that she acquired on her journey." Replied Cora.

"Well, next time you call your mom, tell her I said she's awesome!" Exclaimed Vince. "So, onto the next route and the trainers we'll surely have to face!" stated Vince, excitedly.

The two teenagers then proceeded to head west from Oldale town, in the direction of Petalburg City. However, the two didn't seem to notice a pair of shadows following them to their destination.

After a few battles with some more novice trainers, the pair found themselves looking at buildings in the distance; seeing as it was about mid-day, the two started to walk towards Petalburg City, but stopped due to Vince taking notice of something rustling in the foliage.

"Cora, did you hear that just now?" asked Vince in a hushed tone.

"Nope, it's probably your imagination playing tricks on you, you dope." Replied Cora with a chuckle.

"I'm serious; I heard rustling coming from over there." He said, pointing to the North. "Let's go check it out."

Cora and Vince then proceeded to head in the direction he pointed them in, but when they got there, they didn't find anything of interest.

"See, I told you it was just that overactive imagination of yours getting the better of you; now let's hurry and go to Petalburg City, I'm hungry." Said Cora.

As they were heading back to the path they had been traveling on, Vince felt something tug at his mind; then he heard a faint voice in his head. "H…help, help us p…please." The voice cried.

Startled, Vince turned around and then saw the two figures that had been following them since they left Oldale town. They were two small white Pokemon, with green bowl shaped hair and two red horns protruded from their heads; they appeared to be badly hurt and looked scared out of their minds.

"Are you two okay?!" Cora and Vince exclaimed in unison.

"No, not at all. My sister, my mother and I were walking through the woods north of Oldale town, when two thugs paralyzed and held our mother against her will. The mean men started to beat us, almost to death, until our mother told us to teleport away and not to worry about her. I wanted so badly to kick their asses, but I'm just a Ralts…I was too weak to do anything but teleport. So I teleported my sister and I away, but not before telling my mother I would find her one day and teach those thugs a lesson." Said the small psychic Pokemon, crying.

"That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard." Said Cora, tearing up. "So did the men say anything during the attack?"

"No, they just attacked us for no reason it seemed like, but he did say something about how 'the boss' couldn't use a weakling Pokemon like Ralts. They used some sort of weird device to block my mother's psychic abilities and captured her in this cage with energy flowing all around it. That's all I saw before I teleported away." Said the scared Ralts.

"Why did you call out to me, though?" asked Vince, still astonished. "I could've been just like those guys, but you called out to me and how can I understand you, I don't even have the app to do so yet."

"Well, after I teleported us away from those guys I saw you two leaving Oldale town and I zeroed in on your emotions. After doing so, I felt that you had a strong sense of justice and a love for Pokemon that I haven't seen in any humans I've come across. As for you being able to understand me, I'm speaking to you telepathically; one of the benefits of being a psychic type. I've appeared before you two, to ask you a very serious question." Said the Ralts.

"Well what is it, little one, you can ask me whatever you desire." Said Vince with a smile.

"Well, there's no easy way to ask this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Will you please train me? So that when the time comes I can teach those thugs a lesson; even in the wild Pokemon can evolve and become strong on their own, but with the guidance of a trainer it's much quicker and easier and since I don't know how much time my mother has, I need to get strong as quickly as possible. So, what do you say, Vince?" asked the Ralts with the biggest, cutest looking eyes he could muster.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely, I don't see why not." Said Vince with a beaming smile on his face.

"You're so kind to do this for me sir, but what about my sister? I can't just leave her here on her own." Said the Ralts sadly.

"If that's the case, then I can train her!" boomed Cora.

"Y…you two…, I'll never forget this service you've done for my sister and I." Said the, now bawling, Ralts.

"Hey, now, don't get so worked up little guy, you'll be fine now." Said Vince as he picked up and hugged the beaten and crying Ralts. "Now what would like me to name you?" he asked.

"W…well *sniff*, I've always been partial to Deuce." Said the Ralts.

"Well then, Deuce, welcome to the team." Said Vince as he pulled out a Pokeball and sucked the small psychic creature into it.

"What's your name, quiet one?" asked Cora with a loving look in her eye.

"I…its Garnet, ma'am." Said the female Ralts, shyly.

"Well then, Garnet, it's nice to meet you." Said Cora as she kissed Garnet's forehead. She then pulled out a Pokeball and sucked Garnet into the device.

"Now we go to Petalburg City and heal these two, quickly." Said Vince hurriedly. Then the two trainers rushed towards the path and towards Petalburg City.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**AGT: We left our two protagonists as they were making their way to Petalburg City. In their latest adventure, they met a pair of Ralts and decided to let them join the gang. P.S. Sorry for the long wait, I've been a little busy with life lately, but hopefully I can get back to writing more often. **

"NURSE JOY, NURSE JOY!" the duo exclaimed. "We need your assistance right away ma'am."

"Well now, settle down and tell me what's going on dears." Stated the Nurse Joy kindly. Vince and Cora quickly rehashed their recent adventure with the weakened psychic Pokemon.

"That is quite a story you two, but as of now those Ralts need to be recuperated so they don't retain any harsh damage from those brutes." Remarked Nurse Joy.

"How long will it take for them to heal?" asked Vince, worriedly.

"It'll only take about an hour or two." Said Joy

"Well if that's the case, then let's go see what we can look up about training psychic types Vince." Replied Cora. "Seeing as we promised them some training, it would be good to have a little knowledge about how to train them."

"Sounds like a capital idea, Cora. Where should we begin?" asked Vince, confused on how to start.

Overhearing their conversation, Nurse Joy spoke up. "I believe the trainer's school has a library where you can read up on all the different types of Pokemon, it's actually quite convenient."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" yelled Vince, as he dashed right out the door.

Ten minutes later…

"Where do you think this trainer's school is at?" Vince asked Cora.

"Seeing as you booked out of the center as fast as humanly possible, I decided to stay and ask Nurse Joy where it was. It just so happens that…you're standing right in front of it, dip-ass." Said Cora in a condescending tone.

"Oh, wow, do I feel pretty stupid right now." Said Vince with a chuckle. "Might as well head on in and get some of that sweet, sweet knowledge."

Once inside, they made their way to the 500-599 section. Also known as the Psychic Collection. One of the books that Vince picked up was **How to Train Your Psychic Type. **

"Hmm, seems legit." Vince said smugly.

After about twenty to thirty minutes of putting his nose to the grindstone, he finally got to the part specifically for the Ralts line.

"Cora look, I found what I've been looking for!" shouted Vince. "OWWWW! What was that for Cora?!"

"You aren't supposed to yell in a library, ya dope." Countered Cora.

"This isn't a library, it's a school, lamebrain." Vince replied.

"That's beside the point, Vince, now what did you want to show me?" asked Cora.

"Well, it says here that the Ralts line is quite special among Psychic type Pokemon. They can apparently feel the emotions of their trainer with the red horns on its head. It also says that throughout its evolutionary line, it will practically convey the emotions of the trainer. It says here that Ralts has two final evolutions: Gallade for males and Gardevoir for the females. Reading a little further on, Gallade is a master of swordsmanship and is courteous above all else, it also says that it can read the opponents mind to a certain extent, making it quite the adversary in battle. Gardevoir is said to be a highly intelligent Pokemon as well even able to predict the future, able to create small black holes with its incredible Psychic power, going so far as to protect its trainer with their own life if they must." Preached Vince, between breathes.

"Wow, I never realized that those little Ralts could be so complicated. Although, I'm quite happy knowing that they can be some of the most loyal Pokemon ever." Said Cora happily.

Well, now that we've found this book did you want to find some books on water and fire type training?" asked Vince.

"Sure, but we should be quick, Deuce and Garnet should be healed in a little under an hour." She replied.

After a quick search in the library area of the Trainer's School, Vince and Cora found the corresponding books and headed on back to the Pokecenter.

After a brisk, fifteen minute walk, the dynamic duo made their way through the Pokecenter doors. To their surprise, they saw nobody in the front of the center.

"Where's Nurse Joy!" they yelled.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm right here." Said Nurse Joy as she opened the door to the back room."As a matter of fact, you two came just in time. I was just checking on your Pokemon and they are completely restored."

"Oh, thank Arceus!" exclaimed the now, exuberant Vince. "Thanks for the assist Nurse Joy, it's greatly appreciated. On a side note, how much is it to stay at the Pokecenter for a night?" asked Vince.

"Well, if it's just one night, I'd say about 50 in Prize money per person." Said the nurse, gleaming.

"In that case, consider us booked in for the night; we've had one helluva day." Said Vince, exhausted.

Vince and Cora were in such a hurry to actually get some rest from their long day of events and saving Pokemon, that when they reached the room, they were surprised to see that there was only one bed and some small furniture adorning it.

"Well, I guess we should decide who gets the bed and who gets the couch." Said Cora, awkwardly.

"No, no, no, that's fine, Cora. I can take the couch, besides; I'm too tired to debate anything right now and we need to be prepared for a big day of training tomorrow." Said Vince, with a long yawn.

"Awhh thanks Vince; you really can be a gentleman when you want to be." Said Cora cheerily.

"Now, don't misconstrue that. I'm just really tired tonight, any other time I'd fight tooth and nail for a nice, warm, bed. But, anyways, I'm going to sleep. I'll catch ya in the morning." Said Vince as he went to lie down on the couch that looked more than a little cramped.

Cora climbed into bed and before she got settled, she decided to release Neptune and Garnet so she could have something to sleep with. She didn't want to say anything to Vince, but she had a terrible time sleeping alone. Back when she was a small child, she witnessed a robber break into her house and before she could call the authorities, he held her at knifepoint. If her father hadn't heard her scream, she'd be dead right now. Ever since that night, Cora always slept with a stuffed animal because it made her feel safer than lying alone at night. Memories of that night came flooding back to her before she could achieve that golden state of rest that everyone so desires. Garnet picked up on how saddened Cora felt, but decided to ask her about it at a later time. Still, even with the memories, the fact that she had two Pokemon with her and Vince in the room she felt safe enough to sleep and before long she nodded off but not before a single tear rolled down her beautiful cheek.

The next morning…

"GOOD MORNING HOENN!" Shouted Vince as he woke up. "Now, that is what I call a good night's sleep."

"It's nice that you want to share that with everyone else. You dick, I was still sleeping!" yelled Cora, angrily.

"Whoa, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said Vince with a smirk. "It's fine though, I'm the same way at times. Anyhow, you can take the shower first this morning, I want to do some light reading on some good old Torchic training!" exclaimed Vince.

"Fine." Was all Cora said as she entered the bathroom to take her shower.

While Cora was busy taking a shower, Vince was busy reading up on the Torchic evolutionary line. While he knew about his Torchic from the Pokedex, he still needed to learn about Combusken and Blaziken. According to the book, Combusken can dish out 10 kicks a second and the longer he battles, the hotter his internal fire burns. The section on Blaziken is what had deeply interested Vince. It read that, Blaziken's legs are so powerful it can jump a thirty story building in one leap, every few years or so it molts its feathers and gets a brand new coat. It also learns several different variations of martial arts and in the heat of battle, the stronger the foe the more intensely its wrists will burn.

"Damn, you're going to be one helluva fighter when you're older!" said Vince, as he released Flint and Deuce from their Pokeballs.

As Flint began to say something that Vince obviously couldn't understand, Deuce relayed what he was saying into Vince's thoughts.

"I'm a pretty darn good fighter currently, Mr. Ass." Said Flint with a smirk.

"Wow, I didn't know Pokemon could swear." Said Vince stunned.

"There's a lot of things we can do that humans aren't readily aware of." Said Deuce with a bit of a cocky tone.

In the middle of the conversation, Cora finally stepped out of the bathroom and as she gestured towards the door she said jokingly, "Your chariot awaits, sire."

"Well thank you, Madame." Said Vince as he bowed in her direction, then made his way to the bathroom. "By the by, I learned some pretty interesting things about Flint and his evolutionary line."

After Vince took his shower the group decided to take a walk around Petalburg and take in the sights with their Pokemon. They went by all the major things sights, the pond beside the gym, the PokeMart, and the gym in the center of town. They found out when they got there that the first gym he would need to challenge would be the Rustboro City gym, 20 miles up the road. When they began to walk towards the next route, they were stopped by an odd man in a fishing hat.

"Hello there, young ones." He said."You seem to have the look of a fisher about you, it's got to be the way you walk, the stride in your step but anyways, here, take this rod and enjoy the wonder that is fishing, my boy." And just like that, the odd man in the fishing hat was gone.

"Well, that was awkward, but, hell yeah! I got a fishing pole!" stated Vince. "I say it's high time I get myself a water type Pokemon."

Two hours later and viola!

"I caught a Krabby!" Shouted Vince, into the wind.

"Finally. I caught Corphish an hour ago." said Cora flatly.

"Regardless, it's time for a Pokecenter trip, then, onwards to Rustboro!" exclaimed Vince as he ran to the Pokecenter.

After reaching the Pokecenter, they let their Pokemon get healed and got lunch while that happened. However, on their return a strange turn of events unfolded.

"Nurse Joy, we're back!" yelled Cora as they entered.

The back door of the center opened and out came Nurse Joy with her hair a bit ruffled, but other than that she seemed fine.

"Ah, you two again. Your Pokemon are fully healed and ready to go!" she said cheerfully.

As they went to go walk out, Vince got a call from his mother saying that his father has gone missing and the last time he was sighted he was in the Kalos Region assisting with studies there regarding a new type of evolution. The Pokemon Researchers Association has provided two tickets for Mrs. Watanabe and her son to go on the next flight out to Kalos.

"Well, Cora, I would ask you to come with me but I think my mom would really like to go as well as I do to find my father. I just want you to walk with me back to the house so I can say goodbye the proper way." Said Vince solemnly.

"O...okay, I think I can do that. I can't believe we aren't going to be adventuring together anymore." Said Cora as she hung her head.

"Hey, don't be sad, Cora. Think of it this way, you don't get to hear my annoying antics anymore (or hit me in the damn head).

"Anyways, let's start walking back to town then." Said Cora, emotionless.

A few hours later, they arrive back in Littleroot town.

"Hey ma." Said Vince as he walked in both physically and mentally exhausted.

"Hi, son." Said Mrs. Watanabe, clearly still worried to death about her husband.

"Mom, I know you really want to go to Kalos with me and look for dad, but you don't have any Pokemon and if we're going to find him, alive, we're going to need Pokemon. So I have an offer for you and for Cora." Said Vince dryly.

"Go ahead, let's hear it." Said Mrs. Watanabe.

"Seeing as you don't have any Pokemon with you, and Cora and I do, I think it would work out for the best if me and Cora used the tickets and went. Dad has already been found missing while he was there, who's to say they won't be looking for you then. That and Cora is a new trainer just like me, I feel like the odds of two trainers looking for him outweighs one trainer looking." Said Vince sternly.

"Well, Vince, you seem to have thought this out pretty hard. I can't find any complaint with that besides the fact that I'll miss you dearly and be worried constantly." Said Mrs. Watanabe, sniffling.

"Mom, I'll be fine, I have three Pokemon now and so does Cora. Not to mention, I'll email you whenever I get the chance, I promise. Just leave finding dad to me, I won't let him die, he will come back home with me, I guarantee it, mom." Said Vince lovingly as he began to hug his mother, who began crying fiercely into his shoulder.

This lasted for about ten to fifteen minutes with Cora sitting awkwardly in the corner of the room trying not to be in the way.

"Thank you, Vince. I really needed that and the fact that you're looking out for me while trying to find your father is remarkable. I really did raise an astounding young man." Said Mrs. Watanabe, eyes puffy and reddened.

"No problem mom, I just want you stay safe while I'm gone and try to check on the professor sometimes, I feel he's gone a tad loony over his years of lap work." Stated Vince as he hugged his mother. "Now when does the plane leave for Kalos?"

"Well, if you want to make it there by the morning, the next flight leaves at 2 a.m." said Mrs. Watanabe. "So pump those legs guys you have to make it to the helipad by the lab in the next ten minutes or you'll be out of luck until tomorrow."

After hearing that, they went by Cora's place and told her mom about what they were doing. Her mother was worried at first but realized the gravity of the situation and gave her even more money to go to Kalos with. With that, they made their way to the helipad for departure from the Hoenn region.

**A/N: And...that's that guys, I hope you like the chapter and if you don't please feel free to tell me what you don't like, until next time...have a great day everybody.**


End file.
